Labyrinthine Quandary
by CynthiaW
Summary: Q needs a place to hide.  Has Jareth met his match?
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinthine Quandary

Summary: Q needs a place to hide. Has Jareth met his match?

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Star Trek_:_ The Next Generation_ or _Labyrinth_. They are the property of Paramount Pictures and Jim Henson Productions, respectively.

A/N: This story takes place six years after the events of _Labyrinth_. In the _Star Trek_ timeline, it is after "Deja Q" and before "True Q."

Chapter 1

Q winked in on an airless planetoid somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy and began to pace. The Continuum was being totally unreasonable! Okay, so he got a little carried away. The Noophians, who had no respect for history anyway, weren't using that building anymore. Heck, they were going to tear it down! And it was very unusual architecture, too. So, he took it. That was no reason to get so snippy. The Continuum threatened to take away his powers again! Even the Q who'd given his powers back after the last time agreed with them. Though, technically, that Q _had_ pushed for him to lose his powers in the first place.

Still, they had _no call_ to be threatening to make him go through that again! What he'd done wasn't _that_ bad. He hadn't intended things to go so far. That they had wasn't _his_ fault! How was _he_ to know they wanted to reuse the building materials? When he found out, he gave them the equivalent amount of raw materials that would have been in the building in _new_ materials. The original building would be enjoyed for centuries in the Andromeda galaxy.

This wasn't like what he did to the Calamarain. Those pesky sentient clouds had _no right_ to attack him! They _deserved_ what he did to them! His willingness to give up his own safety, by leaving the _Enterprise,_ so the crew could save Bre'el IV from being destroyed by its own moon was what led Q to give him his powers back. Of course, he'd also said he'd be watching Q, which was why Q, personally, had decided to be merciful and leave the Calamarain alone.

Q stopped pacing. He'd have to disappear, he decided. The problem was: where? The Continuum could find him anywhere in the universe. Well, he'd just have to go someplace they would be unlikely to look for him. That ruled out begging Jean-Luc for sanctuary again. Not that the captain would grant it, this time. He'd have to do this by chance. Choose to go where the Continuum would never look for him...

Q closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, concentrating on the nonspecific place he wished to go. He winked out, leaving the planetoid empty, once again.

* * *

><p>Jareth, King of the Goblins, lay sprawled across his throne. The Goblins were entertaining themselves elsewhere, so he was alone. He stared disconsolately into a crystal, watching Sarah Williams talk to the little one-eyed fox, Sir Didymus. The two friends sat together on Sarah's bed, in the bedroom of her off-campus apartment. Sir Didymus's cowardly canine companion, Ambrosius, lay on the floor at Sarah's feet.<p>

Six years ago, Sarah had defeated the Labyrinth and won her brother back. It was during her journey to save her brother that Jareth fell in love with her. But she had not called for him even _once_ since! All of the friends she made in the Labyrinth visited often, but she didn't see the Goblin King as her friend. She saw him as the man who stole her baby brother; never mind that she _asked_ him to take the child.

At 15, Sarah was a selfish, bratty, little girl. But the potential was there for her to be something great. She dreamed of being an actress, like her mother, and playacted Jareth's tale in the nearby park. The Labyrinth had helped her grow up, shown her that childish games and desires couldn't be her whole world. She learned that Life was _not_ fair and wouldn't always give her what she wanted, and she had to accept things as they came and move on.

Over time, Sarah had proven herself worthy of Jareth's love. Her kindness, like when she befriended that hairy lug Ludo, was more obvious in how she helped her community. Two years ago, she organized her college classmates to perform a play, the proceeds of which went to charity. The creative solutions Sarah used when she was devious in her dealings with Hoggle and her handling of the Door Puzzle was a skill she used brilliantly when performances weren't coming together as planned. It was often Sarah who came up with plans to deal with the problems delaying things.

But she had retained the tendency to assume that things are as straightforward as they seem that had caused her so much trouble when Jareth sent her to the oubliette. The Helping Hands had asked her which way she wanted to go and she said 'down', because she was facing that way. She _should_ have said 'up', which would have gotten her out without needing help from Hoggle. If she had done _that_, Jareth would have had no opportunity to have the dwarf lead her to the beginning again. Since then, she accepted everyone she met as they presented themselves. If they proved to be different from her original perception, Sarah could accept the new reality and proceed from there without complaint.

But she was too willing to believe her first impressions. _That _could be dangerous. That would be one of the things he would help her correct. If he could only _talk_ to her!

She had grown into a vision of womanhood. Her sterling qualities, especially those she had developed due to her adventures in the Labyrinth, had garnered the attention of the young men she worked with in the theater. Now, more than ever, Jareth dearly wished he could talk to Sarah. But he couldn't unless she called for him. She said the words, even as she realized the truth of them, as they stood in the Escher Room: he had no power over her. They were equals in a way that Sarah had not fully understood. He just wanted...

Wait a minute. What was this? There was a change in the Magic around the Labyrinth. Jareth sat up, and changed the view in his crystal to show him the source of the disturbance. He narrowed his eyes. Who was this? This person dressed like a Fae, but he wasn't one. How could _anyone_ get that deep in his Labyrinth without him knowing?

Jareth stood up, vanished the crystal, and transformed into an owl. He hovered a moment before flying out the window to investigate the intruder.

* * *

><p>Q winked in again in a large courtyard paved in stone. The wall surrounding the courtyard had several openings and was covered by a lot of ivy. Q was wearing merchant's garb, in the style worn in Earth's 17th century, of the same red and black color scheme as the judge's costume he'd worn the first time he encountered the <em>Enterprise<em>. He looked around the courtyard, amused when he caught sight of a stone throne made of books, with steps leading up to it. To the left of the throne was an urn on a table. Statues stood against the wall. In front of the throne was a giant sundial. "How quaint," he quipped.

Feeling a sense of being watched, Q looked around again. He was startled when he saw an old man. On top of the old man's head, there was a hat topped by the neck and head of a scarlet bird. The old man seemed not to notice Q, walking past him to mount the steps to his throne, and sitting down without greeting him.

Q didn't like not knowing where he was, so he approached the old man. "Excuse me." The old man looked up at him in surprise. "Could you tell me where we are?"

The old man seemed puzzled by the question. "Where... we are... hmm..."

"What an interesting conversationalist you are." Q jumped in surprise. The comment had come from the bird on the old man's head! "Can't even answer a simple question."

The old man ignored the bird. "Well... Sometimes, where you are is less important than where you've been... or where you're going to be..." Q rolled his eyes. _That_ was really helpful... not.

"What a bunch of crap," the bird quipped. Q chuckled. The bird was more interesting than the old man. "You want to know where we are? I'll tell you." It cocked its head. "This is the center of the Labyrinth, realm of the Goblin King, ruler of the Underground."

The old man seemed to have fallen asleep while the bird was talking, though how he could sleep with such a talkative companion right on top of his head was anyone's guess. Q grinned. "Thank you. That was very helpful."

The bird studied him. "You're not a typical visitor to the Labyrinth."

"No, I'm not." Q considered the bird. "You don't like being his hat, do you?"

Shaking his head, the bird answered, "No. It's not particularly stimulating being his hat. He's more interested in sleeping all day." He looked down at the old man. "When he manages to answer a question, he speaks in riddles. Very annoying, and it never makes sense."

Q rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Say," his eyes lit up as an idea came to him, "how would you like to be able to leave the old man?"

"What do you mean?" the bird asked in curiosity.

"Just this." Q snapped his fingers and suddenly the bird was standing on the old man's head. The old man was oblivious to the added weight of the bird's legs, wings, and body.

The bird stared at the new body, wings, tail, and feet he'd been given. "How did you do that?"

Q shrugged. "I just did it. Now, you don't need to spend all your time with a boring old man."

Before the bird could come up with an answer, a barn owl swooped down and landed on the sundial. It had, rather strangely, one blue eye and one brown eye. Within moments, the owl had transformed into a man, who jumped from his seated position to the ground. The man was tall, maybe six inches shorter than Q, with long, wild blond hair, and wearing a collared black vest over a red shirt, black gloves, black slacks, and black boots. He also wore a strange gold necklace, with an arrowhead-shaped amulet bearing something resembling a Celtic symbol in gold, hanging on it.

The man stood in front of the sundial, studying Q. A crystal appeared in his hand, and he played with it idly for a couple of seconds. Then, he stopped and gripped the crystal in his hand. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my Labyrinth?"

"_Your_ Labyrinth?" Q grinned impishly. "Well, I'm terribly sorry I entered without your permission, Your Majesty." He bowed mockingly.

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow. This man was being deliberately annoying. "You haven't answered my question. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Q shrugged. "I'm Q. I came here because I needed a break from the rest of the galaxy."

Jareth considered this. "Your name is Q? Q is a letter." He moved closer to the intruder. He ignored the fact that the stranger was taller than he was. Jareth was the king, here. He _would_ learn the truth. "What is your _real_ name?"

Q chuckled. "Technically, I have no name. My people are the Q, and we all call each other Q. You, on the other hand, _do _have a name. And you have yet to introduce yourself." He tutted condescendingly. "That's _hardly_ polite."

The Goblin King glared. "You are in _my_ realm. I have no obligation to do _anything_ unless I choose to." He juggled the crystal he held, running it over his fingers and rolling it under to the back of his hand and back to the palm side as he thought this over. "However, my name is Jareth. I am the Goblin King, and ruler of the Underground."

Q smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jareth." He watched the Goblin King juggle the crystal for a moment. "Nice trick." He suddenly had his own crystal and began to juggle, as well. "This is far too easy with only one, you know." A second appeared in Q's hand, to be juggled over and under the first as both rolled over his fingers. "I think I need another to make this even _remotely_ challenging." A third appeared, and Q began tossing the crystals in the air like a circus juggler.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Apparently, we share talents."

Q stopped, and all three crystals vanished. Showing off isn't much fun when the person you're showing off for isn't terribly impressed by what you're doing. Now what? He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "You know, you're not as much fun as the species I usually meet."

Jareth smiled serenely. "Then, you take too much for granted." His expression grew sad as he considered his previous melancholy thoughts. "Much like someone else I know."

Q studied the Goblin King curiously. Then, he grinned mischievously. "Really? Do tell."

Jareth sighed. Who else _could_ he tell? "Her name is Sarah. When she first entered my Labyrinth six years ago, she was very naïve. She took everything at face value, and therefore was deeply confused. Nothing here is as it appears, and it took her hours to realize this.

"She had wished her little brother away, and wanted him back. But I couldn't simply undo her wish. What's said is said. She had to prove herself worthy of getting him back. So she had to run my Labyrinth. If she won, her brother would be returned to her. He was mine by right, so I did my best to ensure she didn't make it through, and many of my subjects aided me. She managed to get through anyway."

Q was intrigued. Something about Jareth's tone told Q more than what was actually said in words. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Jareth looked at him in surprise. "How dare you!" Then, he stopped. "What if I am?" His tone was challenging.

Q's grin broadened. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He was honestly curious.

Jareth scowled. He hated thinking about it. "Because I have no power to do so. When she defeated the Labyrinth, she declared herself beyond my power. I can have nothing to do with her, or anyone she knows in her world, unless she calls for me. Which she has never done in the six years since she defeated me."

Q's eyes twinkled. "You may not be able to go there yourself, but there's nothing saying someone can't take you."

Jareth was confused. "What do you mean?" Q said nothing; he merely snapped his fingers. In an instant, both men were gone in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, and added it to your Favorite and Alert lists. To see the response this story has gotten, even after the long hiatus since it was first posted, is impressive. I offer everyone hot chocolate and the donut of your choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ or _Labyrinth_.

Chapter 2

Jareth winked in inside a small apartment, standing in front of a couch. Through an archway to his left was a dinette. Two closed doors were visible through another archway to his right. On the wall next to the left-hand archway was the door leading out to the hall.

The Goblin King remembered this place from viewing it in his crystal: this was Sarah's apartment. Knowing he shouldn't be here, he tried to return to the Labyrinth by instant teleportation. Nothing happened. Getting frustrated, he transformed into an owl and flew to the open window behind the couch. He bounced off an invisible barrier. Q was the obvious culprit, here. He didn't know _what_ the limits of Q's abilities were, but the strange being seemed to have a bizarre sense of humor. This fit rather well, from what he'd seen.

Jareth transformed back and began to pace in irritation. He obviously couldn't use his powers to leave before Sarah discovered him here. Well, there was always the door. He could return to the Labyrinth from outside the girl's apartment. So determined, he walked up to the door. But before he even touched the doorknob, it turned. He was too late! Sarah was home.

* * *

><p>Sarah Williams came home from a rather hectic rehearsal for a production of <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream<em>. The leads were doing quite well. The problem was the man playing Bottom. I mean, really, the man _wouldn't _cooperate with the other actors. And did he _really_ find it necessary to do _that_ with his girlfriend... in the _Green Room_? The man had no sense. Sarah appreciated the concept of character acting; however, _that_ level of being completely subsumed in his role was _beyond _disturbing.

And the cast issue wasn't enough. Oh no. In less than a month, they would be performing, and the sets were not coming out the way the director wanted them. She opened her door, thinking about how to fix the sets, when she saw the man standing in her living room. She stood there in shock, allowing the door to shut behind her.

"Jareth?" It could only be the Goblin King. She hadn't told _anyone_ about her adventure in the Labyrinth. Besides, no one had the key to the apartment but her. He was dressed the same way he had been in the Escher Room, when she chased Toby all over the impossible room and Jareth tried to convince her to submit to him. "What are you doing here?"

Jareth sighed. This was not supposed to happen. He shouldn't be here, and yet he _was_. What should he tell her? "I... have no idea."

Sarah could only stare at him. He didn't know why he was here? "Jareth, I know the rules. You can't come near me, or anyone I know, unless I ask for you. I never called you. How did you get here?"

Jareth, once again, paused to think of what to say. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He considered this, and added, "_I_ don't believe it, and _I_ underwent it."

Sarah came further into the room, tossing her bag onto the couch as she studied the Goblin King. "You are the ruler of a magical realm, the center of which is an ever-changing maze inhabited by creatures seen nowhere else. You are capable of doing nearly anything you can imagine. Try me." She crossed her arms, her look challenging him to surprise her.

The Goblin King studied the girl a moment. "Very well, Sarah. A visitor appeared in the Labyrinth, unannounced, and began playing games with my subjects. When I confronted him, he introduced himself as 'Q', claiming to be on holiday. When his antics failed to impress me, he became petulant. I told him he took too much for granted, and wound up telling him about you. He decided to bring me here, and I have been unable to leave, so far."

Sarah absorbed this strange tale. It was pretty far-fetched. But he _was_ here, and he shouldn't be. She figured that his magical attempts to leave had failed. If they didn't he wouldn't be here. "Have you tried the door, yet?"

Jareth glared at her. "I was about to when you came home."

Sarah gave him a pointed look. "Well?" She gestured behind her.

Jareth bowed to her and walked to the door. Opening it, he stepped up to the entryway and held up his hand to put it through. He was _not_ about to embarrass himself in front of Sarah by walking into anything. His palm came up against an invisible barrier, which he attempted (unsuccessfully) to push through. Okay, now, he was annoyed! He'd been _dragged_ here against his will, and now, he couldn't leave! He took a calming breath before turning back to face the woman whose home he'd unwillingly invaded. "It appears I won't be permitted to leave just yet."

Sarah was a bit suspicious, but Jareth made a concerted effort to leave. He pushed quite hard against whatever was blocking him from going through the doorway. She sighed in resignation. "Well, I was about to make dinner. Since this mysterious visitor might not let you leave for a while, you may as well help."

* * *

><p>Q sat in a conjured arm chair in the corner of young Sarah Williams's living room. Invisible to everyone else, he ate popcorn while he watched the Goblin King. Q was quite amused at Jareth's attempts to leave. This Fae honestly thought <em>his<em> powers were stronger than Q's own. How cute!

Though turning into a barn owl was a neat trick, it was useless to try to fly out the window. Q was almost disappointed that Jareth realized after only one attempt that Q wouldn't let him leave that way. But the obvious irritation made up for it nicely.

And there was Sarah, coming home. She, of course, demanded to know why Jareth was here. Jareth stammered in a way that completely deflated his ego and dented his dignity. Q smiled as Jareth finally decided to admit to outside interference. But calling Q petulant was _way_ out of line! He was _not_ petulant!

Sarah, quite understandably, was doubtful at first. She quickly decided that Jareth was telling the truth, and suggested he use her door. Jareth angrily told her that he was about to do that when she arrived. At her pointed look, he _did_ go to the door. Q was rather amused at how cautious Jareth was being now. The Goblin King opened the door and carefully pressed his hand against the barrier Q had erected in the doorway.

After his unsuccessful attempt to push through, Jareth was visibly annoyed at the whole situation. Q chuckled as his 'guest' calmed himself before turning to Sarah. The girl reluctantly invited Jareth to dinner, both of them finally recognizing that they had no choice in the matter. Things were proceeding exactly the way Q wanted them to. Perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story (and me!) to your assorted lists. I apologize for the long wait, as Real Life has kept me very busy and inspiration has been hard to find. I offer lemonade and ice cream cake to everyone. A special thanks to my beta, Miriam1 for all her help in getting this chapter ready to post.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, _Labyrinth_, _Kiss Me, Kate_, or _Taming of the Shrew._

Chapter 3

Sarah and Jareth began preparations for dinner. At first, they were quiet, except for Sarah's instructions and the sounds of their preparations. As they settled into cutting vegetables and cooking them, Jareth decided to break the silence.

Looking up from what he was doing, the Fae said, "So, Sarah... How have things been since your adventure in my Labyrinth?"

Sarah turned from the stove in surprise. "Jareth, I thought you knew all about what's been going on in my life. Hoggle told me you watch every time I ask to see one of my friends." Suspicion clouded her expression. "Why would you ask a question you know the answer to?"

Jareth sighed. It would be a while before she would trust him much. "You're right. I know all about what you tell your friends. But I want to hear it the way you would tell _me_."

Sarah frowned, uncertain. "What do you mean, 'how I'd tell _you_?'"

Jareth considered how to phrase his answer. "I've watched you tell the same events to each of your friends. You tailor how you tell it to how that friend thinks. You highlight different aspects of the same event to whatever he thinks is most important to focus on. I want to hear you tell me about the last six years based on what you think I would be most interested in hearing of."

Sarah thought about this and nodded. "Alright." After a moment to recall what she knew of the Goblin King from the story and what she saw from her own experiences, she took a breath and began. "Well, Toby is doing well in school. I was less bratty about babysitting him after the Labyrinth, and we get along about as well as any brother and sister with our difference in ages. He wants to go everywhere I go when I'm home, but he's getting easier to convince that he can't do everything with me. By the way, I think he managed to pick up something from your goblins while he was staying in the Castle."

Jareth looked at her curiously. He'd seen some of Toby's antics, and wondered which one she referred to. "Oh? Like what?"

Sarah chuckled. "He seems a little more mischievous than a human child _should_ be. Some of the pranks I hear about from Dad and Karen sound a little too goblin-like. I think I told Hoggle about that last one, where Toby got out of the play he hated."

Toby's class did a play during dental health week at school. They were dancing teeth and, according to Karen, the dialogue was absolutely stupid. Toby was supposed to represent an infected root, and even had an additional line that he found idiotic. Despite the dumb script, Dad and Karen insisted that Toby do the play. Toby was adamant that he didn't want to.

On the night of the performance, ALL of Toby's shoes had mysteriously disappeared, except for a green pair (Toby was supposed to wear black shoes, to represent the infection). The teacher, a micro-manager, refused to let Toby go on without the appropriate color shoes. So, Toby was forced to watch his classmates perform without him, which is what he'd wanted in the first place. Toby later told Sarah that he'd hidden his shoes in Karen's closet, the last place anyone would think to look for _Toby's_ shoes.

Jareth laughed. "Yes... I _do_ recall that one. I am _so_ proud of my boy."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in challenge. "_Your_ boy?"

Jareth grimaced. "Yes, well... It _does_ sound like something a goblin would do, doesn't it?"

Sarah smiled. "It does. Anyway... School got a lot more interesting for me once I started paying more attention to my classmates. I found out that a lot of them were just as interested in acting as I was. My first ever stage performance was a musical in my Junior year, _Kiss Me, Kate_, a musical adaptation of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_. It was a lot of hard work, but a lot of fun to do. I learned that acting was a lot more than the lines; it was the interactions between the actors. I became more involved with the other kids outside of rehearsals when I realized that I could act more effectively when I knew my co-stars more personally.

"Once I started getting more involved in school and making friends, Karen was easier to deal with. She always wanted me to go out and socialize, and the play encouraged me to do that. She began to realize that I was growing up, and was a big help in thinking like an adult instead of a little kid. Karen is almost like a big sister, in that respect, which I think I prefer, anyway. I don't _want_ another mother; in my experience, mothers just disappear. A big sister is something I understand.

"And now that I'm getting along better with Karen, Dad is also easier to get along with. Since I don't fight with Karen as much, he doesn't have to take sides as much. In fact, I can state my side of an argument more calmly than before, so they're both more likely to listen and discuss without yelling."

Jareth nodded. "It sounds like your life is going well. Far better than you hoped it would. I'm glad for you."

Sarah blushed. Then, to get the attention off of her, she asked, "So how are things in the Labyrinth since I left?"

Jareth shrugged. "The same as always. It basically runs itself. Its denizens usually leave one another alone, so I rarely have to step in to break up any arguments. The goblins are fairly easy to rule, in general. They are occasionally ridiculous beyond belief. But for the most part, they_ are_ obedient, and they _do_ mean well. Things were quiet until Q showed up." He scowled at the thought of the odd being.

Sarah stopped what she was doing and looked at the tall Fae. "What did he _do_, exactly? You only said he was messing around with your subjects."

Jareth sighed. "He met the old man with the bird hat. The old man, of course, fell asleep while the bird hat was talking. Q decided he liked the bird hat and gave him a body."

Sarah frowned in thought. "What, exactly, prompted this? I can't imagine what the bird could have told him to warrant such a gesture."

Jareth wore a bemused look. "Apparently, the bird-like creature decided that he didn't like being the old man's hat."

Sarah considered this. "I remember the bird said he was more than a little bored being his hat."

"Yes," Jareth answered. "Q offered him a chance to leave the old man. When the bird seemed interested, Q snapped his fingers, and the hat became a fully grown scarlet bird, and he was _standing_ on the old man's head. The old man may be in for a surprise when he wakes up."

Sarah laughed at the thought. "Wow! That was very nice of him. I recall that, while the old man's advice was difficult to understand when he gave it, I understood what he meant later on. I gave him my plastic ring in payment, which Hoggle seemed to think was a waste."

"Mmm..." Jareth recalled that Sarah was _very_ generous with her plastic jewelry during her adventure. Hoggle received her plastic bracelet as payment for helping her get through the Labyrinth. He still treasured it as the prize of his collection.

A thought occurred to Sarah as she pulled a quartered chicken from the fridge. "By the way, I'm flattered that I was on your mind so many years after the event."

Jareth sighed. "Indeed, Sarah. I have been thinking about you a great deal since you ran my Labyrinth."

Sarah studied the Goblin King intently. "Why?"

Jareth considered how to explain since Sarah stopped choosing spices to flavor the chicken. "You see, Sarah, you captured my imagination long before the fateful day you wished your darling brother away. Your sense of creativity and your passion for the fantastic had always set you apart. Long before the day of your wish, you acted out parts and pieces of my story almost daily in the park. What most intrigued me was your interest in the final confrontation with the princess. I was deeply amused that you could never remember the last line of her speech." He grinned wolfishly.

Sarah snorted softly. "I remembered when it counted, though."

Jareth's grin faded somewhat, sadness in his eyes. "Yes. You did." He cleared his throat and pushed away the memory of that night. "In any event, I watched you closely for some time. And... over the course of it all..." He sighed sadly, looking at the floor a moment before looking at Sarah again. "I fell in love with you."

Sarah stopped sprinkling spices on the chicken and looked at Jareth. "What?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, Sarah. I love you. That was why I watched you, and why I was thinking of you today. I kept hoping you would decide to call for me. I even considered speaking to Hoggle to convince the little dwarf to speak to you on my behalf. He would probably give me a hard time. He still hasn't forgiven me for that peach." He rolled his eyes.

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, I could see that. Though I still sometimes think about the ballroom." The young woman hummed the tune to the song he'd sung for her as they danced in the crystal room, even as she returned to preparing the chicken.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and put it on your assorted lists. I offer everyone iced tea and chocolate chip cookies. I would also like to thank my friend and beta, Miriam1, for all her help in getting this chapter ready to post. I am very grateful for all the suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ or _Labyrinth_. The lyrics to "As the World Falls Down" are from _Labyrinth_ and were written by David Bowie.

Chapter 4

As Sarah put the chicken in the oven, she finally spoke again. "I really enjoyed dancing in that ballroom. I sometimes wish it was real."

Jareth perked up at this. He was in the position to grant her wish.

Sarah scowled as she closed the oven door. "But it was nothing more than a distraction."

Jareth sighed. "You're right. It _was_ meant as a distraction. But it was very much real." He nodded to himself, as he realized that now was the time to explain. "What do you know about Fae Song?"

Sarah turned to face him, puzzled by this question. "Well... From what I read about it, Fae Song is often used to convey the Fae's true feelings. A romantic song is usually considered to be a request for courting..." Sarah trailed off as she realized what was going on. She recalled that, at the ball, Jareth sang a love song to her.

Reflecting on the almost dreamlike moment, she remembered the words he sang. 'There's such a sad love deep in your eyes... There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams - a love that will last within your heart; I'll place the moon within your heart... We're choosing the path within the stars; I'll leave my love between the stars...' Leaning on the counter next to the oven, she cocked her head to one side as she considered everything – and realized that his question was referring to the Fae Song he sang to her. "Are you... asking to date me?"

Jareth, an almost pained expression on his face, gritted his teeth, and took a calming breath as he admitted, "Yes. I am." Unnoticed by either of them, Q applauded.

Sarah stood up straighter, concerned about his reaction. "Why does this seem so painful to you?"

Jareth looked at the floor a moment before looking back up at her. "You know that I am the Goblin King. But you only seem to have truly grasped that I rule the goblins. What you fail to recognize is that I am a king. I am usually the one in the position to grant others' requests and petitions. I am... unused to being the one making the petition. But, as I have no power over you, I can only ask that you grant my request to have your permission to court you."

Sarah was touched by the Fae's request. This wasn't him trying to dominate her and force her hand. He was simply a man hoping for the favor of a woman he was in love with. She nodded. "Yes, Jareth. I'd like to see where this goes." Jareth nodded regally, his eyes reflecting his relief and joy at her acceptance.

Sarah put a hand on her chin in thought. "So, how do we do this? Will you be coming here, or would you make arrangements for me to visit you?"

Before Jareth could respond, a tall man in red and black medieval garb suddenly appeared in the doorway of the tiny kitchen. The strange man was applauding enthusiastically. "_Bravo_!" He bowed to Jareth. "_Brava_!" He bowed to Sarah. "I knew you two lovebirds would figure yourselves out eventually. Well done!"

Jareth crossed his arms and glared at the taller man. "What do you want _now_, Q?" Sarah's eyes widened. So _this_ was the mysterious person who'd brought the Goblin King to her home.

Q merely grinned at Jareth. "I just want to congratulate you. I _knew_ you had it in you! I hope you two have a wonderful life together." Sarah and Jareth frowned indignantly, before both realized that he was simply wishing them what they hoped for themselves. Q grinned at them in smug satisfaction as he turned to go into the living room, then turned back to the couple. "Oh, by the way, you can go home any time you want, now." He winked out of the apartment, leaving the two alone.

Jareth sighed in exasperation. "I don't know _how_ his people can stand him."

Sarah just smiled. "Probably the same way any family gets along with one another. And speaking of family, I think I may have to bring you home to meet mine soon. I know you want to see Toby again."

Jareth's face brightened at this. "I most certainly do." The child would now be a part of his family, albeit not in the way he originally anticipated when Sarah wished Toby away to him. Sarah as his queen had a nice ring to it, and incorporating her family into his was a bonus that made Jareth sigh with pleasure.


End file.
